Advent of Ruin
by Hiroasu Akika
Summary: ...There was nothing human to the terrible, echoing sound, lamenting the Advent of Ruin. One-Shot. Inspired by CorinnetheAnime's Four-Shot: "True Darkness".


Yuya's breaths came in halting, panicked gasps as he kneeled on the cold, unforgiving ground beneath him. His arms were wrapped tight around his body as he shook violently.

The Pendulum around the teen's neck whipped back and forth, shining with dark light...

Yuya was oblivious to everything around him, to the shouts of his friends, to the destruction surrounding him. Even the Academia Duel Soldiers...All of it, overlooked in the face of the sheer _agony_ he was enduring, the pain ripping him apart and piecing him together again, over and over without end.

And it wasn't just him.

Deep within his mind, within his very _soul_ , Yuya could hear the screams of the others, Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri. They all screamed out their shared pain in a terrible chorus.

It had all started with Yuri's vanishing at the moment of his defeat, the moment he'd become one with Yuya, as the others had.

Yuya dimly heard Yuzu crying out to him, Gongenzaka with her. Shun yelled for Yuto. From the corner of his eye, Yuya could see Reira clinging to Reiji's leg, the elder Akaba's gaze unreadable but for the fear that was prominent in his purple eyes, for once unable to be hidden.

The rest of the Lancers, Tsukikage, Crow, Shinji, Jack, Sawatari...they simply looked on, unable to do anything to help the pain-wracked teen.

Even Akaba Leo was unnerved, Yuya could hear the man take a hesitant step back.

Yuya shuddered, gritting lengthened teeth together to stave off a scream as he struggled to hold onto his sanity.

" _ **Roar."**_

Yuya's eyes flashed, flickering back and forth, from human eyes filled with suffering and denial, to the slitted, feral eyes of a beast, glowing red with unmitigated fury and malice. "No…"

" _ **You cannot resist your true nature, boy. None of you can, not now that you are one."**_

Darkness leaked from the teen's form, enveloping him in a dark veil. "...I...won't…"

" _ **Come now, Do you truly delude yourself into thinking you can escape your purpose? You cannot defy it...no matter how hard you try."**_

Yuya whimpered as he clutched at his head with clawed hands, struggling against the poisonous words spoken in his own voice, no, all of their voices. His, and his Counterparts. "I don't...want…that…!

" _ **You cannot deny who you are, WHAT you are! Now, release it! Roar! Fulfill your very reason for existing! ROAR!"**_

Unable to resist any further, Yuya's mind crumbled under the primal rage assaulting it...

Yuya, Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri, together as one, they threw back their head and _roared..._

...There was nothing human to the terrible, echoing sound, lamenting the Advent of Ruin.

" _ **A dragon's only desire is to destroy...and dragons are known for their greediness...isn't that right...Genesis Omega Dragon…?"**_

* * *

 **...Where in the hell did this crawl from…? Even I don't know.**

 **(CorinnetheAnime, I think this was inspired by your True Darkness Four-Shot, so thank you! Also: Go check that fic out anyone that reads this! It's really good!)**

 **Well...all I can really say is that this comes from my own idea of WHAT exactly Yuya's Darkness is. And my idea is thus: Yuya and his Counterparts ARE the split up form of an Otherworldly, God-like dragon. A dragon that craved utter destruction.**

 **And his darkness? That is the instincts/evil of that dragon. And Berserk/Awakened Mode? That is those Instincts coming to surface.**

 **Going along with that theory...Yuzu could be a powerful Sorceress, the one that split the Dragon's power and sealed it at the cost of herself splitting as well to watch over each shard of the dragon's power, thus creating her Counterparts.**

 **This idea also works for the DestructionGod!Yuya/CreationGoddess!Yuzu theory, another theory I like.**

 **And Genesis Omega Dragon? That's from the Manga. And it was a last minute decision on my part to throw it in.**

 **Let me know what you all thought!**


End file.
